


Tag, You’re It

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Laser Tag, M/M, RK900 is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Gavin Reed and Nines go laser tagging. It’s not a date... until it totally is.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Tag, You’re It

It was a Saturday evening and Nines and Gavin were standing outside of a laser-tag place. Gavin was grinning ear to ear and Nines had his trademark little smile on his face. “I’m so hyped for this, Nines you have no idea.”   
Nines smiled softly at him. “I can tell. I’m glad you liked my idea.”   
“Fuck yeah I did!” He laughed, pulling Nines inside by the hand, and pretending he wasn’t loving the feeling of Nines’ hand in his. “You’re so going on my team.” He said with a grin.  
Nines chuckled softly and the sound sent butterflies to Gavin’s stomach. God, he had it bad for Nines. “Sure. But we’re going on seperate teams the next round.”  
“That’s fair.” Gavin said, letting go of his hand once they were inside. He immediately missed the feeling. 

While Nines went up to pay, Gavin wandered over to the snack bar, ordering a Blue Raspberry Slushie and a soft pretzel for himself, and when he saw a section for androids he bought Nines a thirium-based soda. A couple moments later there was a hand on his shoulder and Nines’ voice by his ear, and Gavin did not jump.   
“Why did you order two drinks?” He asked and Gavin laughed.  
“Because one of them’s for you, dumbass.” He responded, turning around to look at Nines and he laughed at the confused expression on the android’s face. “Don’t worry. It’s safe for androids. It’s made from thirium.”  
“Thank you, Gavin.” Nines said, taking the soda from Gavin’s hand, their fingers brushing together ever so slightly. “That was very considerate of you.”  
Gavin shrugged, his face feeling uncomfortably warm. “Yeah well, what are friends for?” He turned around at the sound of his name from the snack bar. “That’s probably my pretzel,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

Gavin screamed internally as he walked up to the counter. Why did every little thing Nines did have to be so cute? It wasn’t fair on his poor heart. And sometimes he felt like Nines knew. And he was doing these things on purpose just to mess with Gavin. Which was… not something he wanted. Of course he wanted Nines to feel the same, but he didn’t want his pity. He’d rather keep the friendship he’d made with Nines than pursue this… thing between them and risk losing it. He grabbed the pretzel and smiled at the lady who’d given it to him, choosing to ignore her flirty smile. Even if he was into women, she was much too young for him.

He walked back to Nines, tearing off a piece of the pretzel and shoving it in his mouth. It was pretty good. “So how long until our group goes?” He asked Nines.  
Instead of answering, Nines asked a question of his own. “Who’s phone number is that?”  
Gavin blinked. “Huh?” He looked to where Nines was pointing and, sure enough, there was a phone number written on the paper around his pretzel. “Probably the girl from the snack bar’s number.” He shrugged.  
Nines narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. “I thought you weren’t attracted to women.”  
Gavin laughed, ignoring the part of his brain that was screaming ‘Oh shIT! IS HE JEALOUS??!’ to say “I’m not. Doesn’t change the fact that she was apparently attracted to me.” He blanched slightly. “I mean she’s kinda cute, but even if I was into women I wouldn’t date her. I’m old enough to be her dad. She looks like she’s twenty.” He couldn’t help but notice how Nines relaxed at that.  
“Oh.” He said. “Okay.” He schooled his face into an expression Gavin recognized as his ‘hiding my emotions’ face. “And to answer your question, we have about 20 minutes until it’s time for our group to go.”   
Gavin grinned, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “Cool. That gives us plenty of time to play games. C’mon, you haven’t lived until you’ve played skeeball.” He said, turning around to lead Nines to the arcade section of the building.

As it turned out, Nines was fucking legendary at skeeball. It took him a little while to get used to it, but it was clear he’d calculated the best angle to throw the ball. Nines seemed to preen under Gavin’s praises of “Holy shit Nines you’re kicking ass!” and “Damn! Own that fuckin skeeball machine!” In the end they won about 500 tickets from 2 games of skeeball.  
Gavin had to tear Nines away from the skeeball machine to play something else, rolling his eyes at Nines’ protests. “We’ll come back to it, I promise.” Gavin said.

He decided to take him to play some of the more luck-based games, like the big Bass-fishing one where you pulled the lever to spin the wheel, laughing at Nines’ scowl when he won a meager two tickets.   
“Gavin. Stop laughing at me, it’s not funny.”  
“But your face!” Gavin cackled. “You should see it!”

He took Nines to a claw machine next, which Nines was determined to win. “Nines, give up, these things are always fuckin’ rigged.”  
“I’m going to win that cat stuffed animal.” Nines insisted.   
“Nines what would you even do with a- holy shit.” He said as Nines caught the stuffed cat in the claws of the machine.   
They watched with bated breath as the claw brought it closer, closer, then it opened and the cat fell down the chute. Gavin cheered. “Holy shit Nines! That’s awesome!”  
Nines looked incredibly smug. “Told you I could do it.” It was amazing how, instead of being irritated by it, Gavin now found Nines’ smug expression incredibly endearing. Nines grabbed the stuffed animal from the machine and inspected it before handing it to Gavin.  
“Wow.” Gavin said. “It’s really soft.” He started to hand it back to Nines when the android shook his head, placing his hand over Gavin’s and Gavin’s breath hitched in his throat at the contact.  
“It’s for you.” Nines said. And his smile was so soft and so sincere and fuck, Gavin wanted to kiss him so badly.  
“I-” He was at a loss for words. “Thanks, Nines.” God, he was blushing so hard right now.  
And then Nines smiled again and Gavin swore he could feel his heart melting at the sight. “You’re welcome Gavin.”

Eventually they went back to Skeeball and Nines won 2000 more tickets. They went up to the prize counter and Gavin vehemently denied Nines’ attempt to trade in the tickets for a huge snake stuffed animal that Gavin could tell Nines wanted to give to him. So instead Nines traded the tickets in for two nerf guns, which they immediately started shooting each other with, for ‘practice’.  
They eventually collapsed on the floor next to each other, laughing like idiots. “See? This is exactly why I want you on my team, Nines.”  
“Only because you know I’d kick your ass if we’re on seperate teams.”  
Gavin huffed. “You wish, tin can.” And fuck he was so in love with this asshole it almost hurt. He grinned, looking at Nines, who was looking right back at him with a soft smile and Gavin wanted to kiss him.   
His eyes flickered down momentarily to look at Nines’ lips before looking back up at his eyes. Eyes that had widened in almost surprise, LED swirling yellow, his pupils were dilated slightly, and he saw Nines’s eyes look down at Gavin’s mouth briefly and suddenly it felt like everything stopped moving. Gavin’s mouth felt dry. And then Nines’ eyes lidded and he was moving closer and oh shit was he going to? Gavin’s eyes slipped shut and he leaned closer and he could feel the android’s breath against his skin and then-  
“5 minute warning. Group 2 to the laser tag arena.”   
They jerked away from each other as if shot, and Gavin’s face burned in embarrassment. He looked away from Nines awkwardly, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. “We should probably- y’know, go.” He said.  
“Yes, we should.” Was it just his imagination or did Nines sound disappointed?

After dropping their prizes off in the car they made their way up to the front and stood in line with the rest of the people until the doors opened and everyone flooded into the waiting area. As the lady in the front, an ST200 model, described the rules, Gavin leaned over to Nines. “You heard her, turn off your night vision or whatever so you don’t have an unfair advantage. Plus it adds to the ambiance.”   
Nines rolled his eyes but Gavin could tell he’d done as he’d asked due to his LED.  
After she was done explaining the rules she split everyone into teams, Nines and Gavin were unfortunately not put on the same team, and let them put on their vests. Nines put his on incredibly quickly and, even though he didn’t need it, helped Gavin put his on as well, hands lingering on Gavin’s chest longer than was necessary or appropriate for ‘just-friends’ and Gavin’s breath hitched in his throat.  
“There you go,” Nines said, and it was barely more than a whisper.   
God, Gavin thought, how long were they going to do this? It was obvious at this point that he hadn’t been imagining the tension between them. So why wasn’t Nines doing anything about it? And why wasn’t Gavin?  
“C’mon Nines.” He said. “Don’t go easy on me.”   
Nines smirked at him and fuck, that expression never failed to make his knees weak. “I don’t plan on it. Good luck, Gavin. You’re going to need it.”   
Gavin scoffed. “You wish.” God, Nines was hot when he was confident.

Then the doors opened and the game was on.   
Gavin didn’t need luck, he, with the player-name “Spiderman”, was kicking ass. But he knew “Batman”, Nines, was kicking ass as well. He slid through the shadows like the pro he was, shooting everyone he could see on the blue team and going up high to snipe. He got shot a couple of times but overall he was fucking killing it. He was skirting around the edges of the arena when he saw it. 

A blue vest with a blue LED up too high in the air to belong to anyone other than Nines, fuckin’ giant. So he quickly scurried away in the opposite direction, hoping he hadn’t been spotted. After a couple of moments of silence he relaxed ever so slightly, moving back to where he had been.

And then he looked straight ahead to see Nines walking towards him determinedly. He tried to run but Nines was faster as suddenly there was a hand on his chest pushing him backwards until he was pressed into the corner, and Nines’ voice saying his name by his ear and then as soon as his back hit the wall there was a mouth on his and holy shIT Nines was kissing him.   
Gavin groaned into the kiss, hands coming up to clutch at Nines’ back as he kissed back hungrily, like a drowning man gasping for air. His eyes slid shut as Nines pressed him further into the corner, his hands moving to cup his jaw and fist in Gavin’s hair. When the android tugged his hair ever so slightly Gavin groaned into the kiss and he could feel Nines’ smirk against his lips. And then Nines was kissing him deeper and his knees felt weak and only Nines was keeping him upright.   
And then Nines was pulling away and Gavin was panting and Nines didn’t look much better. “Nines I-”  
And then Nines backed up more and shot him in the chest. Gavin gaped at him. “I- you- you little shit. You just did that to trick me?? What the fu-”   
And then Nines kissed him again, quicker, softer, and sweeter this time, and as he was pulling away he said. “I think you should know that I have fallen completely in love with you, Gavin.” He kissed him again. Leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have a game of laser tag to win.” Then he turned around and walked away, leaving Gavin there gaping like a fish as he processed. 

“Fuck.” He whispered.

He went through the rest of the game in a daze and when it ended he rushed out the door to find Nines waiting for him. He glanced briefly at the leaderboard. His team lost. Nines had won overall and Gavin had gotten 2nd place. None of that mattered though. All that mattered right now was marching back up to Nines, fisting his hands in his coat and pulling him down into a bruising kiss. When he pulled away he glared at Nines. “You asshole.” He kissed him again quickly. “I love you too.”  
And then Nines beamed at him and well, Gavin had to kiss him again. So he did.


End file.
